The Switch
by hot-chick1
Summary: during a battle, Inu Yasha and Kagome switch bodies. What will happen to them? This is rated R for future Chapters, I hope. *CH. 3 is up!!*
1. What the hell happen!

Authors Note:  
  
This about what happens if Inu yasha and Kagome switch bodies. I don't own Inu yasha or any of its characters. If I did I would not be writing Fanfiction.  
  
The Switch- Part 1  
  
Inu yasha was just about done killing one Naraku's demons when the demon started to get a funny look in his eyes. What's he doing? Inu yasha thought curiously. Don't get distracted now, you almost have him. He encouraged himself.  
  
"Inu yasha, what's he doing?" Kagome asked terrified coming up to his side. Her whole body shook with fear. He wasn't about to let anyone hurt her. He was about to tell her to run when a bright red light shone through the demons eyes. Then a red blast came straight towards them knocking them both of their feet.  
  
***** *******  
  
"Inu yasha? Kagome?" a voice asked. It sounded very close. Inu yasha opened his eyes and looked up. He saw that he was in a temple. He saw Sango looking down on him. "Oh good your up. I'll go get some water. Just lie down Kagome, see if you can get Inu Yasha up, I'm going to be gone for only a couple of minutes."  
  
Before he could protest, Sango was gone. Inu yasha looked to his left and saw himself lying beside him! "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" he screamed.  
  
"What? What's wrong? What's going on?" Kagome asked. When she seen that she was in Inu yasha's body, she screamed then cried. "My boooooddddddyyyyyy!" she wailed.  
  
Inu yasha couldn't believe what happened. Then he opened the front of Kagome shirt." I can look at my self naked!" he replied looking at Kagome's chest. He heard a shriek from the other side of the room. It was Kagome in his body.  
  
"STOP IT YOU BIG PERV! OR I'M GOING TO LOOK AT YOUR TINY PACKAGE!" she screamed at him getting on her knees. Well his knees. She walked over to him talking in her normal voice. The only problem was that she sounded like him. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I sound just like YOU!!!" she cried again it was weird seeing himself scream like a little girl.  
  
"You make it seem like a bad thing! Is that my voice? * Cough * Is that MY VOICE!!?? Oh well!" He said grabbing his throat. Then he had to think of a way to get out of this mess. He looked at kagome "What are we going to do?" Then Sango walked back into the room carrying a big bucket of steaming hot water.  
  
" Oh, your both up. Well I strongly advise you both to go get a nice hot bath in the springs. Inu yasha," she said turning to Kagome "Miroku is their waiting for you."  
  
She blushed and looked down at the floor fiddling with her hands. Inu yasha gave a big heavy sigh, as Sango looked at them like they were both were crazy. She just shook her head "Kagome lets go take our bath."  
  
Inu yasha panicked. He had never seen a woman naked before. But he followed politely as he watched himself walk over to be Miroku was. Which made him mad because she was going to see Miroku naked!  
  
*** ***************** ***********  
  
Kagome walked shyly over to were Miroku and Shippo was. Then she saw it. Miroku standing naked in front of her. She gulped. Kagome trebled as she tried to ignore the fact that Miroku's private area was in front of her. She fainted  
  
*** ***************** ***********  
  
Inu yasha unchanged behind the tree. He was afraid to look beyond the tree. He was even afraid to look down. Then heard a voice in front of him. It was a naked Sango. His mouth fell in to a silent 'o'. ' What Miroku would to see this!' He thought not looking a way from her body. " Come on Kagome." Then it was Inu yasha who fell to the floor  
  
********** *********************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE-  
  
HAHAHA! Now you have to wait till I right the next chapter. SNEAK Peak: Inu yasha and Kagome see each other---------NAKED! 


	2. Bath Time

BATH TIME  
  
Sango looked down at Kagome as she lay in a heap on the ground. 'Why did she do that?' Sango thought worriedly as she tried to pick up her fallen friend. Instead of picking her up, she took some water from the spring and splashed it on to her face.  
  
Kagome began to cough as she tried to sit up. 'Finally!' Sango thought happily helping her up but kagome jumped up and rushed behind the bushes, her face was now blood red. "Can-Can you hand me a-a towel Sango? Please?" she asked timidly sticking her hand out.  
  
Sango nodded as she walked up to Kagome and handed her the towel. "STAY BACK WOMAN! DON'T COME NEAR ME!!" she screamed as Sango backed away.  
  
*********************************  
  
Kagome sat shyly in the spring as Shippo and Miroku were splashing around. Then she heard her voice scream out something. " What was that?" Miroku asked as he turned to the direction were the noise came from.  
  
" I don't know, but what ever it is lets go find out." Shippo suggested as they all got out. Kagome turned away as they just put a towel around his waist and ran were the other was.  
  
Kagome didn't bother to look down and put a robe around her waist and slowly after the others. When she got their, Shippo and Miroku were already on the ground with a big knot on their heads. Sango was standing over them with her fist in the air  
  
She looked over and seen herself hidden behind the bush. "DID YOU COME OVER HERE TO LOOK AT US TO YOU PEEPPING TOM?!" Sango hollered looking at Kagome. But Kagome knew that Sango seen Inu yasha not her. Kagome was about to say no when she felt something slimy up her leg.  
  
She looked down and seen a big green bug climbing up her leg. Kagome began to run around yelling. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME NOWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
*** **************** *******  
  
Inu yasha heard Kagome scream. So his first instinct was to protect her so he jumped out of the bushes to help her. Except when he got out of the bushes he looked over and seen himself naked! Then he realized that he was naked as well.  
  
"Oh my word." Sango said not taking her eyes off of his original body. Her eyes were bug eyes. He seen Miroku and Shippo get up off the ground seeing the two naked bodies. They both noticed they were naked and Inu yasha grabbed a towel and wrapped it over his body as Kagome did the same. Her face was blood red. It was funny because he looked at himself as he was blushing madly.  
  
"Well that was a little bit to much of Inu yasha for me. But I must say that it was worth it." Miroku said dusting of his towel. He looked over at Inu yasha and winked at him. Lust was all in his eyes, as he looked Inu yasha up and down.  
  
Inu yasha shuddered as Miroku turned away. 'Yuck, I never want to experience that again!'  
  
**********************************************  
  
' Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Inu yasha saw me naked!' Kagome thought franticly rubbing her temples. She began to pace back and forth. She hated wearing Inu yasha's clothes. They were so big and baggy. She already had her share of trips.  
  
When it came time to have dinner no one spoke for a while. Until she looked up to see that Inu yasha was smiling dangerously, looking at the necklace around her neck. "SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT!!" HE YELLED. Kagome came tumbling to the ground, face first.  
  
******************************************  
  
I think that I'll end here. Please review. Sneak Peak: what happens when a demon attacks and it's up to Inu yasha to fight. To bad it's Kagome in Inu yasha's body.  
  
By the way this is my friend Lauren's story. 


	3. Fight Inu yasha Fight!

FIGHT INU YASHA FIGHT!  
  
Kagome, who had fell face first on the ground thanks to Inu yasha, struggled to her knees. It hurt so much that she began to burst into tears. She held her face as she noticed that everyone was eyeing her. But Miroku burst into laughter. Then she forgot that she was in Inu yasha's body and that he never cried.  
  
Inu yasha shook his head at Kagome. 'Little weakling. She knows that I never cry. She is making a fool of Me.'Inu yasha thought in disgust as Kagome got her act together. When Inu yasha stood he was about to say something, he sat the way he normally sat, crouched with his legs opened very wide.  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked at the way that Inu yasha was sitting. Reviling everything under her school skirt. But he seemed not to notice. When she turned to look at what Sango and Miroku thought, Miroku looked as if he were having the time of his life while Sango looked as if she had seen a powerful demon. "K-Kagome please close your legs, everyone can see up your-um- skirt."  
  
Inu yasha noticed that Kagome was blood red. Then he noticed that his legs were spread wide open. That Miroku looked very pleased at him and was beaming. Miroku scooted a little closer to him. He whispered into his ear, "I really like the way that you're sitting. Open a little wider and it will be perfect!" Inu yasha punched him square in straight in the nose. Then he reached for the Tetsiga and realized that it wasn't there. 'Damn it! I forgot that I'm kagome!' When he glanced at Kagome she was rubbing the Tetsiga.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When everyone was asleep, Kagome had to keep watch because she was now Inu yasha. 'Bastard!' she thought. Her eyes were very heavy. Then she heard a noise outside. Then Inu yasha bolted up out of were he was sleeping. She felt a VERY powerful demon near. But she heard Inu yasha whispered, "Jewel shard." She felt outraged 'I'm supposed to feel the jewel shard NOT him.' But the noise was so loud this time that it awoke everyone else.  
  
Inu yasha seen Kagome come over to him and say " I feel a very powerful demon. Go beat him up!" she pouted sitting beside him. ' I think she's getting dumber by the day!' He thought. "Did you forget? You're me! I don't have my power's, YOU DO!" He whispered in her ear harshly.  
  
Kagome never felt more scared in her life. But Miroku pulled her up off the ground "Lets go Inu yasha! We don't have time to spare! LETS GO!" then Miroku pulled her out side to were a big ugly brown wolf demon stood before them. He looked very mean and very hungry. She gave out a whimper as Inu yasha came to stand behind her. Inu yasha heard her whimper he was getting frustrated, "Kagome I don't whimper!" he whispered.  
  
"Yes you do I hear you do it in your sleep!" she hissed, but they both started to blush. 'Yeah my name!' she thought until Miroku hollered for them to stop cuddling and start to fight. " But I don't waaaannnnnnnaaaaa fight the demon! He's big mean and scary and I don't want to fight!!!"  
  
Every one stared at Kagome as she began to cry and stomp her feet. Inu yasha had to run up to her and hissed into her ear to fight. So Kagome took out the sword and began to sway it around like a sissy. Inu yasha put his hand over his face. ' She's making a fool of me!'  
  
Kagome had the sword in her hands. When it became really big she got scared and dropped the sword. Even the demon didn't look scared. It looked bored as if to say 'This is the fearful Inu yasha!'  
  
When the demon was about to claw her and Inu yasha into small into small pieces, she seen Kouga came out of nowhere and defeat the demon with on terrifying blow yelling "I'll back Inu yasha! I'll be back for you Kagome!"  
  
When the match was finally over Miroku looked at Kagome in disgust at what just happened. " Inu yasha that was pathetic." And walked off shacking his head. So they just camped out there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I'll stop here. Sneak Peak: What would happen If Kagome's time of the month rolled around and Inu yasha didn't know how to insert a tampon. So Plez R/R! 


	4. Premenstrual symptoms PMS

Premenstrual symptoms (PMS)  
  
Inu yasha woke up in the middle of the night because his blanket felt wet. He lifted up the blanket and seen blood. He immediately thought something was wrong. He got a confused for a moment. Then it hit him, he thought when Kagome got moody and said it was her time of the month. He groaned.  
  
Kagome was being shaken awake. It was her voice speaking to her. "Kagome! Kagome! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" She rubbed her eyes it was Inu yasha. "It's your time of the month. I don't know what to do!" he added in a whimper. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Inu yasha seen that she that she was laughing at him and not with him. "What do I do? I'm bleeding in all the wrong places!" He felt as if he were pissing, it felt SO gross.  
  
"Do you know how to insert a tampon?" Kagome asked him, trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"NO AND THAT'S WHY I NEED YOUR HELP SMART ASS!" Inu yasha screamed at her. Which in turn made Miroku stir out of his peaceful slumber. 'Why are they up? Their probably making whoopi.' He thought to himself. But he heard Kagome say something about a period, 'whoa! Okey dokey too much info.' He heard the two get up and walk off.  
  
Kagome had Inu yasha all alone. He stood beside her (blushing madly) with his head down. " Lie down and lift up your skirt." Kagome ordered shacking her head. Never in her life would she ever imagine teaching Inu yasha this.  
  
Inu yasha, to embarrassed to talk or say anything just nodded and got on the ground and lifted his skirt.  
  
Miroku had got up and wanted to see what they were up to when he heard Inu yasha tell Kagome to lie down and lift up her skirt. He snickered to himself as he thought that he was going to catch them in the act! But when he pushed the brush away, he seen Kagome lying on her back with her skirt lifted up and Inu yasha leaning over her.  
  
Kagome bent down and whispered in Inu yasha's ear, "Now this is going to be cold and it's going to feel a little weird being this your first time." She picked up the tampon and pushed her legs open a little more. She then inserted the tampon.  
  
"Whoooo!" Inu yasha yelped as something long and insert his body. He whispered to Kagome, "So that's why you like it so much!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Well I hear you murmuring someone's name." He said getting up as he was amazed that it felt so...so.. comfortable. Then he saw Miroku. "Thanks Inu yasha that felt good." He said getting revenge for what she did during that fight made him look like a fool. Miroku's jaw dropped.  
  
Kagome tilted her head sideway as she stared at him dumbfounded. "For what? I was doing you a favor." She said innocently. Just then Miroku rushed up beside them.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO! DOING THE NAUGHTY OUT IN THE WOODS! YOU SHOULD GO TO A HUT OR SOMETHING!" He yelled.  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome just looked at each other and blushed, wondering how to get out of this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What a cliffhanger! I feel better now. Sneak peak: Inu yasha and Kagome have to find a way out of this. But what happens if Kouga comes and kidnaps Kagome (a.k.a. Inu yasha) then tries to make sexual contact. 


	5. Are You Gay?

Authors Note:  
  
Hi people! I'm back with, yet again, with a hilarious chapter. Inu yasha and Kagome have to find a way to get out of being "CAUGHT" at something. Will they be able to do it, or will it be disaster? Enter Kouga!  
  
Chapter 5: Are you gay?  
  
Miroku stood very still, eyeing them carefully. No one spook for a very long time. All that was heard was the sound of the woods and Shippo snoring. Kagome stood nervously beside Inu yasha. The tension was so thick that you could practically cut it with a Knife. Inu yasha was the first to speak.  
  
"I can explain EVERYTHING." He said in her own voice.  
  
Miroku just tilted his head to one side. Unexpectedly he gave a little grin. " Kagome I know that you and Inu yasha were doing the Deed." He said with a little smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh but Miroku were in LOVE!" screamed Inu yasha lifting his hands in the air. Kagome felt embarrassed for him and for herself as well.  
  
Miroku shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm dreaming. Your just dreaming Miroku." He told himself as he walked off. "I'm going back to bed." he walked off acting as if he had seen or heard nothing.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Knowing that Miroku was gone and he didn't even ask them that much questions. But Inu yasha gave a scornful look on his face." I cannot wait till were out of each other's bodies. You weird bleeding freak!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was behind a bush getting dressed, the embarrassing episode last night still played in her head. When she had finally got dressed, Miroku came walking towards her. "Hi Miroku." She replied with a grin. But she got anything but a grin back.  
  
"What in the fuck are you doing," he asked then replied "Is you gay?"  
  
Kagome was very taken back. But the angry part got the best of her "FUCK NO!" She screamed back at him. "Are you?!"  
  
" Well I'm not the one wearing Kagome's school girl outfit!" he smiled with a very mischievous grin on his face. Kagome look down.  
  
Her face fell down looking at what 'HE' was wearing, "Yeah! That's why you're wearing a dress."  
  
"IT is a ROBE!" he screamed at her then he turned down his voice "Besides I'm not the one who has THEIR ....um...Jon hanging and dangling."  
  
When Kagome looked down she saw that Inu yasha's genitals were hanging out of her small skirt. Her face went scarlet. She thought of something fast. "IT WAS A DARE! KAGOME MADE ME DO IT!"  
  
"Inu yasha, you are seriously, seriously whipped." He replied shacking his head.  
  
Kagome was so embarrassed. She turned around and walked off pulling down her skirt, her head hung.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu yasha was sitting in the river watching all of them have fun. Sango walked up to him "Kagome I love your outfit. What is it?"  
  
Inu yasha grew tense ' How in the hell was he supposed to explain this' "Um... It is something that you bathe in. It is .....Uh....uh....It's bath.....bath clothes!" he replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome hummed to her self as she began to rub her legs. 'O h it's so hot! How can he- he has long nails. AND THERE YELLOW!' she thought glancing toward her bag. 'It's time to clean this dude up!'  
  
She went to her school bag and got out everything that she needed. Her hairspray, gel, manicure and pedicure set, hairbrush, nail polish, all her make-up, hair ties, ribbons and facial gel she also got out the cucumber from lasts night dinner out of her bag. She set it all in front of her. 'Their'  
  
She pulled Inu yasha's hair to one side. 'OMG! He has split ends!' She brushed her hair and finally gave up. 'First I'll wash it then trim it.' She thought. A good 30 minutes late she was finally brushing his hair. When it was straight and smooth. She pulled it up to the top of her head.  
  
Next, she put the green facial gel on to her face. As she let it set on her face, she grabbed her manicure set and began to do his nails. She trimmed and cut them. After that she did his toes. Which was in the WORST condition since Inu yasha wore no shoes and he did all that jumping and fighting. When all that was done, she washed of the gel from her face. Kagome rubbed her hands up and down Inu yasha's face as she felt how soft it was from the way that it was before ' Much better.' She thought.  
  
When she got out the copper nail polish, the scent must have attracted all the others attention. Because when she looked up and seen that they were all looking at her. "What?"  
  
'What is she doing to me?' Inu yasha thought horrified that he seen himself with his hair pulled up nails were a different color and his hair looked ... Soft. But when he looked up he seen a very big guy the size of NORMAL him hop down, pick him up and jump off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome seen Kouga grab Inu yasha and hop off. Every one was to busy worrying about 'Kagome' then to notice that she had been putting in nail polish and doing her make-up.  
  
"We have to get Kagome back!" Sango replied to the others. Sango turned to Kelala and nodded. Kelala transformed into her big cat-thingy as they all hopped on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga brought Inu yasha to a cave were he was chasing him around the cave trying to touch her ass. Inu yasha hated Kagome had no powers. " Oh c'mon babe, just let me touch you." He said in a seductive tone then he growled trying to sound sexy. Inu yasha shuddered.  
  
When Kouga came up to him very fast and touched his breast. Inu yasha backed up and extended his arms. "NO TOUCHIE! NO TOUCH!" He screamed running around.  
  
Kouga thought it was sexy. "Baby got back, Kagome!" he then tackled her to the ground.  
  
"HEY! HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOU DOING?!" Inu yasha yelled furiously trying to pry the VERY horny Kouga off of him.  
  
Kouga pinned her arms down and puckered his lips. He gave Inu yasha b big wet kiss! Inu yasha always knew that when you hit a man in the groin the man would double up. So he lifted his leg and kicked him in the penis. Inu yasha heard a loud crunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So sorry it took so long. But im backs. SNEAK PEAK: THE TRUTH IS OUT! 


	6. the truth is out

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but as you can see I got addicted into reading General Hospital Fanfiction. (It's a soap opera.) So here goes(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu yasha jumped when Kouga kissed him. 'How gross.' He thought wiping off his mouth in utter disgust. But as he looked down, Kouga was holding his private part. But he was such a pervert; he was laying underneath her looking up his skirt.  
  
"Smells like fish market under their." He said holding his nose.  
  
Inu yasha closed his legs as he wrapped his legs around Kouga's neck. He blushed though.  
  
Just then Sango, Miroku and Kagome rode in the cave on Kelala's back. " Kagome!" said Miroku "Tusk, Tusk you naughty little girl. If you just wanted a little something, something I would have gave it to ya." He said in a little growl, Sango hit him upside the head.  
  
"Horny bastard." Sango muttered.  
  
"Inu yasha, stop making me look like I want Kouga!" Kagome declared putting her hands on her hips.  
  
" Don't put your hands on my hips you filthy woman!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm confused." Said Miroku scratching his head.  
  
"I'm Kagome and that's Inu yasha!" Kagome declared pointing to Inu Yasha.  
  
They looked dumbfound as Kagome began to explain. " We switched body's when Inu yasha's sorry ass was fighting Naraku!"  
  
"So.So I was hitting on .. A. man!!!???" Miroku shrieked like a woman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ sorry so short. I need ideas for the story. Please help! 


End file.
